m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Belkan-Order Late Night War
A Belkan expedition stumbled upon the Order's main base during their exploration, and were invited to use the Order's public portal to get back to the Safe Zone. For reasons unknown, the usually safe magics that control Portal travel decided to kill the two Belkans that used it. The Belkans, and their Prussian allies, believing this to be the work of the Order, declared war. The assault by the Prussian-Belkan forces on the Order fortifications was a disaster, with massive losses taken for very few casualties inflicted. The war ended with a White Peace after further skirmishing. = Background = As the Order of Dalmaitus established itself as one of the Server's major powers, a plethora of small and medium sized nations associated with it seeking protection. Its involvement and leadership during the First Coalition War, had created an aura of invincibility around it, and specially around its military leader Benz282. Meanwhile, the new Kingdom of Prussia, lead by former Brother Remlap, sought to establish itself in the world as a power to be reckon with. Its failure to lure the Palamaine Republic into a vassal status (having promised them a series of benefits including training), and the victory of The Brotherhood against the Kaiser's armies during The Brotherhood-Prussian Conflict, had diminished the Server's opinion of the real Prussian power. The only real achievement was the protectorate treaty that the Principality of Belka had accepted after they were victim to petty raids at the faction's birth. As such, both factions would support each other on the subsequent conflict. = Prelude = Exploratory Force On May 13th, Ditronian and xGazex, of Belka, went on an expedition through the Northwest Territories, hoping to learn which factions had settled there and explore their bases. As the Order is located in this quadrant, it did not surprise Benz to stumble upon the Belkan adventurers outside of his base. After a brief conversation, during which the Belkans pointed out a flaw in the Order fortress' defenses, Benz sent the pair on their way west. Hours later, Benz logged in to find the Belkans trapped in one of the Order's Nether portals. Benz assisted the pair in escaping and offered to show the duo to the Order's Public Portal so as to get them home swiftly; an offer which they graciously accepted. The Belkans were shown to the portal and delivered through to the Safe Zone in one piece. However, xGazex suffocated in a wall and Ditronian fell to his death immediately upon stepping through the portal; an act which the Belkans took as deliberate, but which was completely out of the Order's hands, as Benz did not know the safe-zone side of the portal was closed. =Begining= Casus Belli Benz then had to leave, but when he returned he found that the Belkans had declared war. Their Casus Belli: Benz's "deliberate" killing of the pair by sending them through the public portal, which he did not knowing that it would cause them to die. This was explained to the Belkans, and then to Kaiser Remlap of Prussia (to whom Belka is a vassal). Both parties refused to see reason, and continued to blame the Order for the incident. Benz demanded that the Belkans accept a white peace within twenty minutes, which was ignored. When the twenty minutes were up, Kaiser Remlap declared war on the Order as well, having already made the journey to the Order's base at the head of a combined Prussian-Belkan army. = First Stage= Siege of Castle Ulm Following the Prussian declaration of war, Benz traveled to Prussian lands and declared siege on "Castle Prussia" (later learning that it was called "Castle Ulm"). Benz besieged princess Warriorfar9 in the castle, and took it by storm. The princess was slain quickly and the castle fell to the Order. Following this, Benz attacked the Prussian storage, finding and slaying Warriorfar inside, before departing, knowing that the Prussians had a force in Orderlands. Reclamaition to the Isles Racing back home, Benz arrived on Main Island to find it held by a single Belkan warrior. This man was slain. Benz then attempted to reclaim the Farm Island, but found two more Belkan warriors on the causeway between the two islands. These men were slain. When the third Belkan had fallen, Kaiser Remlap and his bannerman Jay arrived on the scene, causing Benz to retreat back to the Monastery on Main Island. A force of five Prussians/Belkans besieged Benz in the building, which he held through cunning use of lava. When the besieging force grew disorganized, Benz jumped from a second story window and slew another Belkan before the attackers could rally, but they again forced Benz to retreat; this time into the Nether. Remlap demanded Benz duel him; an offer to which Benz replied "I will, after I kill your bannermen around you." This promise was not fulfilled, for when Benz reappeared in the Monastery he found Remlap outside. Benz proceeded to engage the Kaiser in a duel, slaying him in the center garden (both warriors were equally armed, in full diamond). Benz had little time to celebrate, as the Prussians and Belkans regrouped and attacked him, forcing him to, again, retreat into the upper tier of Main Island. Benz held off Jay long enough to regenerate his health from his duel against Remlap, then charged against his three assailants, slaying them all. With this, the Order's Isles were reclaimed = Second Stage = After reclaiming the Isles, Benz went to attack the enemy in their home, but accidently sacrificed himself to the Lava God whilst en-route. This turned out to not be such a bad thing, as the Prussians claimed to still be in the Order's lands. Knowing both Farm Island and Main Island were secure, Benz knew the only other place the enemy could be was at Valor Peak, formerly known as Fort Benz, and he thus rushed to reclaim it. Murder of Dorothy When Benz was halfway to Valor Peak, Knight-Captain Skivvies logged on, fully aware of the war. Some time after he had armed himself, Skivvies discovered that his sheep, Dorothy, had been murdered by the Belkans during their raid of Farm Island. Skivvies' rage was unimaginable, the pain of his loss being too great to adequately relate in mere words. A Belkan by the name of Camous admitted to the murder, and it became Skivvies' mission to avenge his dead sheep friend. Liberation of Valor Peak In the meantime, Benz had arrived at Valor Peak, to find it garrisoned by two Belkans. The Black Knight assaulted the fortification, sneaking up on the enemy atop a tower in the Keep. Benz pushed one Belkan off the tower to his immediate death on the stones below, whilst slaying the other as he attempted to flee. With this, Valor Peak was reclaimed, and its name given meaning. = Third Stage = Assault on Castle Belka With the Order's lands finally secured, Benz and Skivvies decided the time was ripe for a counter-attack. The two travelled to the far lands of Belka and, upon arriving, besieged the Belkan Stronghold which was held by two fighters. Benz led the assault, killing one of the Belkan warriors at the foot of their keep. Following this, Ditronian, leader of the Belkans, requested a duel with the Grandmaster. Benz accepted, climbing to the top of the Belkan fort to face his adversary. With two swings of his sword, Benz knocked the Belkan off the tower, sending him down into the sea below. The Black Knight followed him down, proving once again that he has no fear of heights when faced with a fleeing enemy. Ditronian was slain. With this, Castle Belka was taken. Dorothy's Justice Following this battle, Benz noticed a lone fighter on the far shore of a small bay astride the Belkan keep. When the figure shot an arrow, Benz knew it to be an enemy and directed Skivvies to give chase with him. Together, the two Knights of the Order followed the unknown fighter deep into the wilderness. The pair eventually caught up to him (with the aid of Speed potions) and were shocked to discover he was none other than Camous, the slayer of sheep. Camous had stopped at the shoreline to make a boat, where he was caught and engaged by Benz. After taking two hits to the face, Camous logged out. Much ensued, as a result of the blatant combat log, after which Camous logged back in, immediately taking flight into the sea rather than facing his fate. However he wasnt fast enough and was shot in the back by Skivvies as he waded to shore. With this, Dorothy the sheep was avenged. Prisoners of War Benz and Skivvies then returned Castle Belka, slaying the defenders once more for good measure, before leaving to attack Prussia. The pair appeared directly inside the Prussian storage room, and proceeded to loot everything of value. Unfortunately, this wasn't much. Just as the Order was prepared to leave, both Princess Warriorfar and BaronDewy fell to their deaths and respawned in the storage room. Skivvies took the two prisoner, whilst Benz stood guard outside, hoping that taking his prisoner could lure Kaiser Remlap into a fight. The detention lasted for roughly thirty minutes, during which time both the prisoners and their captors went a little insane. When told not to open chests (in fear of them acquiring weapons), the prisoners opened chests, and were slain. When told not to throw snowballs, the prisoners threw snowballs. To ease the tension, Benz relocated a jukebox to the prisoners' cell, and gave them records to listen to. This measure did not help, as prisoners continued to harass Skivvies, their guard, and thus were punished for it. On three occasions, BaronDewy was slain nearby his bed; once for directly disobeying the order to not open chests, and twice for attacking his guards. Seeing that the situation was only hurting the Order, Benz suggested they leave. However, it was at this moment that Remlap appeared. The pair abandoned their prisoners to deal with the threat. To counter their attack, the Kaiser placed lava, setting Skivvies on fire and nearly killing him. Regardless, Benz pressed the attack and slew his adversary. After Skivvies regenerated, the two set off to return home, in hopes of guarding it against any possible counter-attack. = Fourth Stage = Whoopsies Upon entering the Bufferzone after a long journey home, Benz fell to his death in a massive ravine. After reclaiming his gear, Benz realized that there was no way out, since one cannot simply build one's way out of a ravine in the Bufferzone; GED, Lord of the Safe Zone does not allow it. And so, Remlap, being a good sport, agreed to teleport the Knight out of the ravine. Following this act of generosity, Benz led Skivvies on yet another raid against Castle Belka. More Belkans were slain, before the Order again moved to attack Prussia. This time, the pair found the Prussian base deserted and thus decided to leave via the Nether. Unfortunately, the Prussians had laid an insidious lava and TNT trap outside the portal, which Benz promptly set off and died to. Skivvies retreated home overland alone, unable to retrieve Benz's gear. With this, Prussia scored its only kill in the war thus far. Nerva arrives Around this time, Knight-Captain Nerva logged on. After being briefed on the situation, Nerva armed himself and regrouped with the other two on Main Island. Expeditions were mounted throughout the Order's lands, both to ensure that the lands were clear of enemies, as well as to make preparations for the three warriors to stand down for the night. After securing the South Fort, the trio made one last sweep of Farm Island, where they encountered Ditronian. This man was slain. Battle of the Isles Figuring that there was a Prussian force in the area, Benz organized his force and directed them to scout the Island for enemies. Almost immediately, Prussian forces were spotted atop the Eastern Wall, and the Order force mobilized to attack them. Benz climbed the walls as the Prussians retreated outside the walls, but managed to slay Princess Warriorfar before she could make the jump. This left three Prussians (IZob, BaronDewy, and Kaiser Remlap) against the three Knights. Benz began the battle by pouncing on them from atop the walls, and was followed by Nerva and Skivvies. Remlap was targeted first, and Nerva slew him. BaronDewy then fled the field, with Skivvies giving chase, leaving Benz and Nerva to deal with IZob, who had managed to climb the walls and was firing arrows down on the Knights below. The two Knights chased after him, with Nerva getting the final kill. Benz then found a boat and joined Skivvies as he chased Dewy in the water. Benz's help was hardly needed, however, as Skivvies shot Dewy dead shortly after he caught up. With this, the second Prussian attack was defeated and the Order lands again secured. = Fifth Stage = Offer of Peace Following the Prussian defeat on Farm Island, the Order made final preparations to log off for the night. However, Kaiser Remlap offered peace, with one term: the Order face the Prussians in one final battle at Fort Ulm. After some debate, the Order accepted and began their final journey to Prussian lands. The journey took some time, partly on account of Skivvies and Nerva getting lost, but Benz found them and guided them to Mount Prussia, south of Fort Ulm. Finale The Fort was guarded by six warriors; one in full diamond (Remlap), the rest in iron, with diamond sword. The three Knights of the Order were all clad in full diamond, as is customary. Both sides recognized each other and heralded the coming battle; each weary by this point of the war which had raged on through the night and into the morning. The Order approached with a specific plan in mind, and stuck to it. The Prussian forces were all gathered on the top layer of the fort, with one inner floor between them and the ground. After a short volley of arrows, the Order teleported inside this middle layer and slew Warriorfar, who was isolated from her comrades. With this, the Order took the first two layers of Fort Ulm. After a brief period spent to heal, the Order attempted to push up to the top layer, but were foiled when the defenders poured lava down the only staircase up. The Order then tried to dig their way up to the top, but this too was countered with lava. For some reason, IZob then dropped down to the second layer, but was quickly attacked by Nerva and Skivvies. IZob attempted to flee up the staircase, apparently forgetting that there was lava. He died a fiery death; a fitting, if unintentional sacrifice to the Lava God. Seeing that there was no way to reach the top of the fort without being met by lava, Benz once again turned to the Void as a solution. Unfortunately, he was the only Knight still blessed with its power. Still, with no alternative, Benz accepted his fate and teleported on top of Fort Ulm, which was still held by four defenders. The Prussians had apparently not expected this, and so Benz was able to slay BaronDewy before he or his bannermen could react. Benz then proceeded to engage the other three, but with his health quickly depleting, was forced to retreat by running away on the edge of the ramparts to regenerate. The Lava God's Blessing During this chase, Remlap fell into one of the lava holes he had made to contain the Order in the middle layer. He cast of his mortal shell and became one with lava again, and thus reappeared on the outside of the fort. With his health regenerated and his pursuers reduced to two, Benz turned and faced his enemies as Nerva and Skivvies shot at them with arrows from below. Thus, the Belkan, Ditronian, and the Prussian recruit, Price, were slain. With this, Fort Ulm was taken and the war was won by the Order = Peace = This war between the combined forces of Prussia and Belka against the Order was started with little cause, but both sides agreed to it, seeing it as a way to test their strength, have fun, and (partly) as a matter of honor. As such, there were no terms to the peace treaty aside from each side being able to keep that which was looted from the other. = Aftermath = The Order of Dalmaitus' victory was complete, the myth of Benz282's military prowess was reasserted following this conflict. The nation's prestige greatly increased, and its position as one of the "Big Four" was reasserted. The Order, however, after this conflict, would become a divisive faction, engaging in controversial actions such as the raid of Forlorn and its misguided reasoning at entering the Second Coalition War. This could be highlighted as the highest point of the Order's military history. On the other side the Kingdom of Prussia received considerable losses to both its prestige and war gear stocks. The faction's morale diminished, and after its three political failures (Palamaine's negotiations, The Brotherhood-Prussian Conflict, and this war), citing lack of free time, the Kaiser Remlap abdicated in favour of BaronDewy. The Principality of Belka took the hit better than its Prussian lords, eventually being recognized in the south as a diplomatically dynamic faction, garnering several allies for the remainder of the World's history.